cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Independent Training Facility
The New-NAW Independent Training Facility was made by New-NAW owner's Danny Jackpot & Biff Andreas. The purpose of the Independent Training Facility is to give original independent stars to have a home with the possibility of being called up to New-NAW. The doorsare open to any wrestler's to participate and enter the Training Facility. The Facility itself also is a breeding ground for most of the rookies and it does focus on unsigned independent wrestlers. Wrestlers that are currently training at the facility are featured on live shows called Showdown and Danger Zone The Facility also links itself to other companies which it has done with the following companies which either currently or has been featured the show: DCO (Vivianverse), OPW , FNW, and ARW. The ITF World Heavyweight Championship was created for the revival and new generation of ITF. Jack Toss would win a 16 man Tournament and would be the first champion. Only losing the championship due to being called up to the main roster. The current champion is Gideon Pilgrim after upsetting Daniel Morgan on Showdown Episode 10. =Training Facility Information= Currently Training These wrestlers below are currently training and make up the ITF Roster. *Jason James *Antonio Rodreigo *Daniel Morgan *John Bates *Jere Forsythe *Gideon Pilgrim *Incognito *Amir Barnes *DJ Allan Toy *Brandon Shields *The Foreigner *Prince Pravin *Mike Maximilian *Xatu Okada *Bonkers Graduated Superstars who graduated the ITF and were signed to a CAW league. *Hector Frost (Graduated to New-NAW, 2014) *Sebastian Murphy (Graduated to New-NAW, 2015) *Hugo (Graduated to New-NAW, 2015) *Dale Von Deuce (Graduated to New-NAW, 2015) *Jack Toss (Graduated to New-NAW, 2015) *Marcus Matrix (Graduated to New-NAW, 2015) Champions *ITF World Heavyweight Championship **Gideon Pilgrim *ITF Tag Team Championship **Amir Barnes and Antonio Rodreigo *ITF Television Championship **Jere Forsythe New Generation of ITF Results Episode #1 * "Rockstar" Jere Forsythe def. Gideon Pilgrim * ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Jack Toss © def. Jason James Episode #2 * Nick Gemini & Anthony Washington def. The Jam Session (Jere Forsythe & Gideon Pilgrim) * Number One Contender's Match: Marcus Matrix def. Lyonel Dickerson Episode #3 (Showdown) * Nick Gemini def. Jason James * Amir Barnes def. Phillip "Funky Fresh" Dillmore * Triple Threat Match for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Daniel Morgan def. Jere Forsythe & Lyonel Dickerson Episode #4 (Danger Zone) * The Jam Session (Jere Forsythe & Gideon Pilgrim) def. The Fraternity (Brandon Shields & Jason James) * Brandon Shields wins Battle Royal for Number One Contendership to ITF World Heavyweight Championship Episode #5 (Showdown) * John Bates def. Incognito * Smash n' Bash (Nick Gemini & Anthony Washington) def. Maximum Pain (Prince Pravin & Mike Maximilian) * Cage Match for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Amir Barnes © def. Brandon Shields Episode #6 (Danger Zone) * DJ Allan Toy def. Phillip Dillmore and Antonio Rodreigo * Daniel Morgan def. Jason James * ITF Tag Team Championship: Jam Session (Jere Forsythe & Gideon Pilgrim) def. Smash n' Bash (Nick Gemini & Anthony Washington) Episode #7 (Danger Zone) * ITF Tag Team Championship: Jam Session © (Jere Forsythe & Gideon Pilgrim) def. The Nuevo Conquistadors * Triple Threat Match for the ITF Television Championship: Antonio Rodreigo def. Incognito and The Foreigner * Last Man Standing Match for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Daniel Morgan def. Amir Barnes © Episode #8 (Showdown) * Xatu Okada def. The Foreigner * ITF Tag Team Championship: Jam Session © (Jere Forsythe & Gideon Pilgrim) def. The Fraternity (Brandon Shields & Jason James) * Amir Barnes & Antonio Rodreigo def. Daniel Morgan & Incognito Episode #9 (Danger Zone) * Maximum Pain (Prince Pravin & Mike Maximilian) def. The Fraternity (Brandon Shields & Jason James) * Gideon Pilgrim wins Battle Royal to become #1 contender for ITF World Heavyweight Championship * Mexican Border match for the ITF Television Championship: Incognito def. Antonio Rodreigo © * Tables, Ladders, & Chairs match for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Daniel Morgan © def. Amir Barnes ** The additional stipulation was that the loser is not allowed any additional World Title matches so long as the winner is still champion. Episode #10 (Showdown) * Number One Contenders Match for ITF Tag Team Championship: Amir Barnes & Antonio Rodreigo def. Maximum Pain (Prince Pravin & Mike Maximilian) * DJ Allan Toy def. The Foreigner * Jere Forsythe & The Fraternity (Brandon Shields & Jason James) def. Xatu Okada, John Bates, and Incognito * ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Gideon Pilgrim def. Daniel Morgan © Episode #11 (Danger Zone) * Mike Maximilian def. Bonkers * Over the Top Rope Battle Royal for ITF Television Championship: Jason James def. Incognito ©, Brandon Shields, Xatu Okada, DJ Allan Toy, and John Bates * Daniel Morgan def. The Foreigner * ITF Tag Team Championship: Amir Barnes & Antonio Rodreigo def. The Jam Session © (Jere Forsythe & Gideon Pilgrim) Episode #12 (Showdown) * Bonkers def. Brandon Shields * DJ Allan Toy def. John Bates * Tables Match for the ITF Television Championship: Jere Forsythe def. Jason James © * Non-Title Match: Xatu Okada def. Gideon Pilgrim * ITF Tag Team Championship: Daniel Morgan & Incognito def. Amir Barnes & Antonio Rodreigo © by Disqualification, champions retain Episode #13 (Danger Zone) *Ironman Match for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Gideon Pilgrim © vs Xatu Okada *Elimination Match for the ITF Tag Team Championship: Amir Barnes & Antonio Rodreigo © vs Incognito & Daniel Morgan *Triple Threat Match for ITF Television Championship: Jere Forsythe © vs Jason James vs Brandon Shields ITF All-American Collision (CPV #1) * The Foreigner def. Prince Pravin * DJ Allan Toy def. Bonkers * No Disqualification Match: Mike Maximilian def. John Bates * Triple Threat for the ITF Television Championship: Jason James def. Jere Forsythe © & Brandon Shields * Elimination Match for the ITF Tag Team Championship: Daniel Morgan & Incognito def. Amir Barnes & Antonio Rodreigo © * 15 Minute Ironman Match for the ITF World Heavyweight Championship: Gideon Pilgrim © def. Xatu Okada Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:Training Facilities Category:AWP Category:The ITF